


Away on Business

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brownham ABC, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This really could fit in mated hawks series.</p></blockquote>





	Away on Business

When their daughter came into their life Will had taken over most the care, even as an omega he took to it better than they both expected. Over all Will seemed to have a better head for care and Matthew was constantly nervous having never really had real parents. He didn’t know how he was supposed to be one. It was only with Will’s gentle guidance that he felt like he was starting to get a foothold. 

Their system where Will took over when Matthew felt overwhelmed was working until Will had a weekend teachers conference. It didn’t matter that Will wasn’t working recently, he wanted to keep up to date and Matthew had understood. If he planned to go back to teaching, it wouldn’t be good to spend too much time away. 

Will had said it was only two days, and one night. It had sounded so convincingly manageable, since Beverly was only three months old and spent most of the time sleeping and wiggling around on the floor. 

Will left in the morning giving them both a kiss that it started to feel like a long time. 

He’d spent the morning with her snuggled in a sling over his chest while he ran the dogs, Matthew had started on a high, confident that the two of them would be able to make it through the two days without Will. 

He slowly became less confident when they returned from the run and she started to squirm and make soft cries. 

“Shhh baby.” 

He murmured comfortingly as he brought her to the change table. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and continued to make the little noises and kick her legs as he checked her diaper. When he found it clean he took a few deep breaths to calm the panic and scooped her up into his arms again. If she slipped into a full cry he wasn’t above giving Will a call. 

Beverly’s body was so small in his arms and he felt better when she was snuggled in the sling again, even if she could support her own head he still felt nervous. Three months wasn’t long enough for the newness to rub off yet. 

She however was still making noises and so he moved to food, going to the fridge and checking for the milk. There was a glass bottle with a note taped to it, letting Matthew know how to warm it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, but it was nice to have the steps written out for him. 

It took longer than either of them would have liked for the water to warm the bottle and when he tested it and it was finally a manageable heat he brought it to her lips. Her tiny hands grabbed at it and wrapped around the bottle.

She sucked at it furiously, and he could see why Will complained about her bite, as she chomped down a few times before finding her place. Slowly as she fed she looked up at him and he felt warmth spread through his chest, he also could see why Will said it was worth it. It may have just been his parental hormones, but he felt the trust in her gaze. He had to stop himself from kissing her soft hair and distracting her while she ate. Matthew didn’t even find himself getting bored as she ate her fill. 

Normally Matthew would go grocery shopping at this time on Saturday, but because he knew he would be with Beverly for the weekend alone he had already gone. The naps that he normally scoffed at when Will offered in the past he now thought sounded rather nice. 

“We are doing just fine without papa aren’t we?”

She smiled at the sound of his voice and he took that as a yes. 

The walk to the bedroom, Matthew put her up so she was over his shoulder, rubbing her back to get out any gas she might have. When she burped satisfyingly loud in his ear he brought her to the bed.

The bed was still set up nicely from Will’s nesting and he moved the blankets slightly so she could nap beside him. 

It was only when she was laid down that Beverly protested and within a few minutes of little kicks and baby coos Matthew got the idea and started talking to her. She followed his face when he talked and reached for him. He let her play with his fingers before getting a few of her toys, small plush rattle toys that she could bring to her mouth in the sloppy way she moved things.

He didn’t even realise how much time they spent like that until Matthew heard his phone go off, glad to see it was Will. 

“Hey, you got there safe.”

“Yeah, how has it been going?”

“I don’t want to jinx it, but I think it’s been good so far. Do you want to say hi?” 

“Yes.”

He put it on speaker and set the phone next to Beverly to let her play with it, sometimes cooing in response to Will’s soft voice. 

Her hands didn’t have very good coordination, but she made the responses she could, she smiled and tried to mimic small bits of Will’s tone. It was enough for both of them. 

It made him miss having Will at home, he had gotten used to his mate being there on the weekends. 

Before he could tell Will, he was cut off by his voice.

“I have to go.”

“We’ll be missing you.”

He heard Will’s muffled laugh.

“She probably didn’t even notice yet.” 

“You never know, she might have a new favourite dad when you come back.”

Will laughed again, but this time it was the raspy bark Matthew was used to.

“She better not.”

*

Will was glad to be home, it was one night away, but it was his first since their daughter was born and he missed them both. When he woke up and there wasn’t the smell of breakfast cooking or Beverly snuggled into his side he felt the lack. 

He missed them both in his morning routine, he wanted to hold his daughter and feel his mate close by. 

The phone call wasn’t enough for him and he felt it was too needy to call a second time when he was hardly away at all. It made it harder to sit through the conference and the whole drive home knowing that he was only a few hours away from his family. 

The dogs greeted him in the yard, but it what he found inside that he looked forward to most. 

Will didn’t call out when he came in the door. If Beverly was sleeping he didn’t want to wake her, but when he heard happy squeals, and the odd sound that she started as her laugh, from their bedroom he forgot about being quiet. 

Will dropped his bag and followed the noise until he saw them both.

He took in the view before him, Matthew with a sheen of sweat on his sides and his face wide in a smile. Beverly was lying on her back with her legs and arms flapping as Matthew did push up’s over her, him blowing on her belly each time each time they met. She would make a new gale of laughter even before he did in anticipation. 

“Looks like she did pick a new favourite dad.”

He was glad to see her turn her head at his voice, though Matthew’s excitement over his return was more obvious; he stopped the exercise and stood. He was covered in sweat and Will was torn with wanting so badly to run his hands over him and needing to scoop Beverly up. 

“You’re home.” 

His need to hold his daughter won out and he picked her up, holding her close. 

“I missed you guys.”

He brought her up to smell her hair and press kisses all over her head. Her hair was soft on his lips, still wispy. Her soft scent filled his lungs and he could feel himself relaxing. 

She snuggled into his shoulder and Will couldn’t hold back longer. He took the last few steps between them and slipped his free arm around Matthew’s damp side. Will pressed his nose into his neck. 

“Have a shower and come back. I want to hear about everything you guys did.”

Will mumbled in his mates skin.

Matthew’s lips pulled up in a smirk and he pulled back to get a quick kiss without crushing their daughter between them.

“I’m sure you don’t want to hear everything, there were a lot of dirty diapers.”

Will laughed and found the smile back on his face, it was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This really could fit in mated hawks series.


End file.
